This invention relates to a method of using 6-amino-5-pyrimidinecarbonitrile derivatives, or a therapeutically acceptable addition salt thereof, as cardiotonic agents for increasing cardiac contractility in a mammal and to pharmaceutical compositions thereof.
Related hereto is my patent application Ser. No. 509,886 filed on even date herewith.
A number of pyrimidines are described, for example, B. Rogge et al., Chem. Abstr. 81, 25691 m (1974) for East German Pat. No. 101,894, Nov. 20, 1973; S. Kisaki et al., Chem. Pharm. Bull., 22, 2246 (1974); Derwent Publications Ltd., Farmdoc 6245W for German Offenlegenshift No. 2,410,650, published Sept. 11, 1975; Derwent Publications Ltd., Farmdoc 05783J for Japanese Pat. No. 7,176,981, published Oct. 10, 1982; Derwent Publications Ltd., Farmdoc 10368U for Netherland Pat. No. 7,210,637, published Feb. 6, 1973; Chemical Abstracts, 75, 49129 m (1971) for Japanese Pat. No. 7,108,698, published Mar. 5, 1971; A. Kumar et al., Synthesis, (9), 748 (1980); and Derwent Publications Ltd., Farmdoc 31812R for British Pat. No. 1,189,188, published Nov. 9, 1966. In addition, a number of cardiotonic pyridinones are described by G. Y. Lesher et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,746, Feb. 7, 1978 and G. Y. Lesher et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,951, Feb. 2, 1982.
Most of the 6-amino-5-pyrimidinecarbonitrile derivatives used in this invention are described by Derwent Publications Ltd., Farmdoc 46076R for East German Pat. No. 72,790, published May 5, 1970 as chemical intermediates for the production of physiologically active substances.